


Stick it To The Man

by Dragon_Enthusiast



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Enthusiast/pseuds/Dragon_Enthusiast
Summary: A spin off of Killer Romance. Mako encounters Reader, she may need help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work can also be found on my Deviantart page.  
> Link to the account: http://varadrake.deviantart.com/  
> Reader in this spin off is a separate character to the one in the main story.

It had started to snow again in the Margo suburbs of Republic City. As (y/n) cautiously walked down Helms Street, ever aware of the recent murders in the area. A cold gust of wind blew past the female causing her to gasp. She hastily did up the buttons of her leather jacket, and tightened the (f/c) scarf around her neck in the effort to keep warm. The fingerless gloves she wore didn't help, she shoved them into her jeans as she continued down the road.

A small idea occurred to (y/n), which caused her to quickly pull her hands out of her pockets. Bringing them towards her face, (y/n) lit a small but brilliant, blue flame. The fire brought warmth back to her finger tips as well as her frozen, red nose. She let out a small, contented sigh. Rejoicing in the warmth of the flame, as she padded down the street. Her shoes made small crunch noises as it made contact with the snow.

(Y/n) walked passed a small alley in between two, three story buildings. She felt a rough hand grab her shoulder and pull her backwards. The force caused her hands to fall from her face, and put the small, blue flame out. She heard a gruff voice near her ear, "your debts overdue, girlie?"

*POV change*

"Get outta here!" A man's voice shouted, as he threw Mako out of the bar.

Mako landed fair on his arse, grimacing in pain. He looked up at the sweaty man in disbelief. "No, Sir wait!" Mako said urgently, while getting on to his feet. "I need you to make a statement-"

"Ugh! Get lost kid," the man groaned. He turned and walked back into the bar, slamming the door behind himself.

Mako scratched the back of his head, as he looked down at the papers in his hands. He grimaced in frustration, "dammit that was my only lead." Folding the papers in half, Mako placed them in his pocket. Looking towards the sky, Mako could see the orange colours from the setting sun. "Better head to the Temple, Bolin will be made if I miss dinner".

Mako slowly trudged down the snow covered pavement, as he passed a narrow alley. He could hear shouting. He crept towards the opening of the alley, moving as quietly as he could. Pressing back flat against the brick wall, Mako peered into the alley. Three men had backed a teenaged girl in a corner. Observing the girl he could see (h/c) hair peeking out of her beanie. As calculating (e/c) eyes stared at the men in front of her. The man to the right spoke,"where's the money, girlie?"

"What money? I don't what you’re talking about," the (y/n) said staring the men down.

"We just want the cash," another man said as he move closer to her. Mako could see the man had a limp when he moved.

"You'll have your money by next week, Triad". She stated, watching them closely.

"That's the Triple Threat Triad, to you girlie," the man from before said. "And Viper ain't happy with how you've treated his generosity. The deadline was two days ago."

(Y/n) laughed. "Screw his deadlines, I'm sick of playing his games. I'm done with you lot."

"Innit a little late to be pulling out now, girlie?"

(Y/n) shrugged off her leather. "Let's just say I'm sticking it to the man."

"Last chance girlie. Give us the money or we beat the living shit out of ya".

"Well if I could shit out money that would solve all our problems. Wouldn't it?" (Y/n) said coolly as she moved into a fighting stance.

“No one likes a smart arse, girlie," the man rolled his eyes. He and the others took another step towards (y/n).

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, mug-head".

"That supposed to scare us girlie?"

"No, but this is," she said with a cold smile. (Y/n) dropped to the ground, straightening out her right leg in the process. She landed on her hands. Using the momentum from the drop, (y/n) swung her body around, putting all her power into her right leg. Blue flames enveloped her foot, and shot out in the direction of the other men.  She knocked over the guy with the limp, as the flames reached the feet of the others.

The man to the right howled in pain as his feet burned. He ran towards the opening of the alley, and sat on the pavement. Taking off his shoes he placed his feet on the snow and sighed in relief. Mako looked at him closely and saw he had a horrific scars over his eyes.

The guy in the middle, raised the earth beneath his feet, easily avoiding the flames. (Y/n) looked up at him and cursed, _'dammit he's an earthbender'_. (Y/n) got back on her feet, and turned to the Earthbender. The Earthbender raised his arms so that they were align with his shoulders. He angled his hands downwards, and with force pulled the outwards. This action caused the ground beneath her feet to pull apart, forming a hole. (y/n) fell through it and hit the ground hard, bruising herself badly.

She looked to the twilight sky, its orange hues littered with the dawning stars. Three heads popped into view, blocking out the sky. "What should we do with the girlie now boys?" The scarred man asked.

"Why don't we flush her out?" The guy with the limp suggested with an evil twinkle in his eyes.

The scarred man laughed, "I love the way you think Cojune".

"I try, Bonzo. I do," Cojune grinned.

"Can you just do it already," The Earthbender growled.

"Fine Domte," Cojune sighed. Cojune moved back from the hole and looked down at the snow around him. Moving his hands Cojune summoned the snow to his hands. He moved his right leg back to support himself as he refined the snow in to water.

Mako stepped into the alley and ran at the men, the closest one to him was Bonzo. His fist erupted in flames as he ran closer to Bonzo, Mako drew back his fist. Bonzo turned in Mako's direction, as a blazing orange fist came in contact with his face. Bonzo stumbled backwards in an effort to regain his balance from the blow. Mako kicked him scare in the chest, causing Bonzo to fall and land on top of the hole. Mako turned on the other two.

Like in the Pro-Bending Arena, Mako launched a series of fireballs at the goons. Domte raised a rock wall to shield himself from the scorching onslaught. Cojune tried to raise an ice wall, but Mako's fireballs melted the ice and reached him. They scorched his clothing and burnt his left shoulder. Cojune collapsed to the ground in pain, clutching his burning shoulder. The snow around him turned to water, and gathered around his hand. The water glowed as Cojune tried to heal himself.

Domte pushed the rock wall at Mako, who barely had time to dodge it. Mako pressed himself against wall, the rock wall brushing against the skin of his nose. Once it passed, Mako brought his hand to his stinging nose, "Oh crap".

Domte smiled evilly, 'did I hurt your nose little firebender? Well a lot more of you will be hurting soon".

*Let's check on you shall we*

(Y/n) looked up at the arse blocking out her light. "You fart and I'll freakin' burn your arse," she shouted at him. She could see Bonzo squirming, uncomfortably. 'Ugh. I can't get out with this beef-head, blocking my way out,' she thought. 'How am I going to get out?' Silence filled the hole, as (y/n) thought to herself. The only sounds were her breathing, and Bonzo squirming. Then suddenly a little squeak echoed through the hole. (Y/n) looked up at Bonzo, and rolled her eyes. 'I've had enough of this idiot'.

Lighting her fist, (y/n) threw a fireball up at Bonzo. The firey ball just brushed against the bottom of Bonzo's shirt, setting it on fire. Bonzo's eyes widened as he felt the heat of the flames. Panic and Adrenaline courses through his body. He vigorously shook himself to pry himself free from the top of the hole. With enough force Bonzo flipped himself out of the hole, and rolled across the snow to suffocate the fire. The flame died out, and Bonzo backed up against the nearest wall, breathing heavily.

With the newly provided light, (y/n) could see the walls of the hole. The walls were jagged, small ledges poked out of the sides and large cracks had formed in the walls. An idea formed in (y/n)'s head. She moved towards the closest ledge, and gently placed her foot on it. Slowly applying pressure to see if it would crumble under her weight. It held firm. Nodding in satisfaction, (y/n) removed her foot from the ledge and backed up against the opposite wall. She stared at the ledge, channeling her bending towards her feet. (Y/n) ran at the ledge and reached it with three mighty steps. She lept towards the ledge, and firmly placed her foot on it, before pushing off of it in the direction of the closest ledge.

A blue blast of flame erupted from her feet pushing her upwards, to the next ledge. As quickly as before, as she landed on the ledge she pushed off. With the strength of her fire pushing her upwards, till she reached the next ledge. This pattern continued till she reached the top. Leaping from the last ledge, (y/n) reached up towards the surface. Her hands took hold of the surface ledge. Using her upper body strength, (y/n) pulled herself up so that only her head was visible.

She saw the rock wall fly out of the alley and into the streets. Raising an eyebrow, (y/n) turned her head to the side to see Mako launching a fireball at Domte. _'Where did this loser come from_?'

Mako pushed himself off the wall, towards Domte. He rotated his body towards Domte and raised his fists. His fire burst in all its vibrant brilliance, his fire gave him confidence. Strength. Swinging his fists in powerful arcs, long fireballs arched towards the Earthbender. Domte ducked and rolled away from the fireballs. He moved to stand and began to raise several boulders. Mako lifted his left leg and swung another fireball.

The burning, orange light glided over the floating boulders, drawing closer to Domte. It descended and hit him fair in the face, causing Domte to cry out in pain. The fireball quickly dissipated with a wave of his hand. Domte moved back into his bending stance and launched the boulders at Mako.

Mako ducked as a boulder flew towards his head. Another hit him square in the chest, he stumbled backwards from the force of the blow. His right foot landed on a certain (h/c)'s fingers, making her cringe. Mako looked down at her in surprise, "How did-"

Another boulder hit him in the chest, sending Mako flying backwards. His foot dug into the skin of her hand as he was thrown, she shrieked. He flew over the hole and landed a meter away from it. (y/n)'s hold on the surface gave way and she started to slip.

(y/n) placed her feet on the wall, and pushed off with both feet. Flaming blue jets erupted from her feet, pushing her upwards. Using the added momentum, she flipped herself out of the hole. Landing on her feet, (y/n) could see the world spinning around her. She put her arms out to stabilise herself.

Upon seeing her, Domte smiled depravedly. "Craving more are you?"

The world still spun a little as (y/n) looked at him. "Of your ugly mug? Never".

"You little f-"

"Uh ah," (y/n) said while shaking her index finger from side to side at him. "Keep it PG -13, you butt". Domte growled and threw a boulder at her. She stepped out of the way boulders path and looked at him, feigning dismay. "What did your psychiatrist tell you about these temper tantrums, Domte? Didn't he say that flinging pebbles at your betters, won't solve your daddy issues?"

Domte's eye twitched. "Are you nuts?"

(y/n) smiled. "Perhaps, depends on the weather".

Domte rolled his eyes. He moved his hand slightly, and a small rock covered in snow was lifted from the ground. He looked at (y/n) curiously, “Like my pebbles, do you?”

“Well I’ve seen them, and I wouldn’t say they’re that big,” She smirked.

Domte growled in annoyance, flinging the rock at (y/n). It hit her in the bridge of her nose, and the snow on the rock, fell in her eyes. The blow left her stunned and the snow in her eyes burned. She wiped the snow from her watering eyes, as quickly as she could. Her vision was blurred, as she looked to where she thought Domte stood. He had moved.

(y/n) could feel hot breath on her ear, and the presence of her current attacker to her left. Domte grabbed her upper arm and forcefully turned her to face him, he looked down at the hole then back at her. “I think I preferred it when you were down there”.

(Y/n)’s eyes widened when he pushed her backwards. Gravity took hold of her falling form, pulling her downwards. She reached out to grab the rim of the hole, but it was out of her reach. Her veins pulsed with fear, her heart shuddered in her chest. _‘Dammit someone help me!’_

A strong hand grabbed her wrist. The hand stopped her fall abruptly and the momentum from the fall made her hit the wall hard. She grunted in pain as a second hand took hold of her and started to pull her up. (y/n) looked up at her saviour, to see Mako.

Mako pulled (y/n) up to the surface. She collapsed onto the ground, breathing heavily. Mako looked at her, “Are you alright?”

She glanced up at him, “I’ll be better when I kick Domte’s arse”.

Domte laughed. “Kick my arse? You’ve barely laid a finger on me, compared to your boyfriend over there,” he bellowed.

Mako looked at Domte irritably, and groaned. He looked back to (y/n), “need help kicking his arse?”

(Y/n) smiled at Mako, “Definitely. Can you help me up?"  
  
Nodding, Mako moved to his feet. Offering (y/n) his hand, he pulled her up. (y/n) moved forward and hugged him, her body trembling. Domte looked at them maliciously, "now's not the time to be hugging".  
  
Mako stared at (y/n) shocked as she turned her head into the crook of his neck. She raised her lips to his ear, "on three, we throw a fireball at Domte together. Be sure to aim for his hands, I'll go for his feet".  
  
Mako nodded.  
  
"One".  
  
"You sobbing in your man's shoulder? Pfft! What a sad little girl you are!" Domte sneered.  
  
(Y/n) gritted her teeth, "two. Heat up your hands".  
  
"Three!"

Mako swung his left in a high arc, as it erupted in a blazing orange flame. (y/n) ducked, and swung her right foot at Domte, blue fireballs soared towards his feet. Domte looked at the fiery blue orbs and jumped out of the way, and straight into the path of Mako's. The Orange orbs skimmed across the top of Domte's hands and his top. Domte screamed in pain, falling to his knees.  
  
(y/n) ran towards him, as she closed she pulled her fist back and swung it forward with full force. Her fist made contact with Domte's face, knocking him out cold. (y/n) watched the tall man fall to the ground with a loud thud. A satisfied smile formed on her face as she looked at Mako. "We fight well together," she cheered. She could see the flickering of movement in the corner of her eye, and ducked. A man's fist flew over her head. (y/n) took a few steps back to see Bonzo stumble because he put his full weight into the swing. Running at him, (y/n) kicked the back of his knees. He fell to the ground. (y/n) grabbed his ponytail, and pulled it backwards so Bonzo could see her. His eyes screamed fear as her other hand was coated in fire, above his head. "You bastards won't chase me anymore!"  
  
She flung her hand forward, Bonzo screamed. A strong hand stopped her hand meeting Bonzo's trembling flesh. "That's enough," Mako growled.  
  
(y/n) looked at him in disbelief, her grip on Bonzo's hair weakened. Feeling her grip loosen. Bonzo moved as quickly as he could away from her, and ran over to Cojune.  
  
"What the hell!?" (y/n) shouted at him.  
  
"You were about to kill him".  
  
"No I wasn't!" (y/n) yelled furiously. "I was gonna spook him into leaving me alone, you diptart!"  
  
Mako let go of her hand. "Well how was I supposed to know? You looked like you gonna kill him".  
  
"Well I wasn't," (y/n) spat at him. She looked over to his other hand to see a pair of cuffs. "Were you gonna... You're a freakin cop!"  
  
At the mention of Mako being an officer, Bonzo and Cojune looked over at them fearfully. Bonzo looked to his left and saw a rock the size of his fist. He picked it up.  
  
"What did you except me to do? Let you assault the man?" Mako accused her angrily.  
  
"Kind of contradictor don't you think? Accusing me of assault, when no more than three minutes ago, you were throwing fireballs at this guy," (y/n) stated. Pointing at the unconscious Domte.  
  
"I was helping you!" Mako growled at her, "Acting to help in your defen-"  
  
Bonzo hurtled the rock at Mako. It hit him square in the eye, causing him to fall backwards. Where his head hit the ground hard, and everything went black.  
  
~Le time skip~  
  
 Mako could feel a damp cloth on his eye, being dabbed gently on his swollen skin. He hissed in pain, opening his good eye to see (y/n) wring out a filthy cloth. She looked over at him, "You were hit in the head with a flying rock".  
  
"Who threw it?" Mako asked as he moved to sit up. He leant against the wall behind him.  
  
"Bonzo, stupid mutt still had a little fight in him," she said nonchalantly. "After that he and Cojune ran, leaving Domte in the snow".  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
"Put him in a dumpster, with a spare soggy blanket I found behind it. He'll stay dry till he wakes up".  
  
Mako looked at her cautiously, "why did you do that?"  
  
"I'm not about to leave a defenceless man in an alley even if he tried to kill me. Stupid morals," she muttered to herself. She dipped the cloth in the water again, before turning back to Mako. She dabbed the cloth around his eye. ""You're not a bad guy".  
  
"How'd you figure that out?"  
  
"You could of kept walking, when you saw me being 'attacked'," (y/n) said. "But, you didn't. You came over and helped me out, bad people don't do that".  
  
Mako nodded. Moving his body he slowly moved his legs over the side of couch he was sitting on. He looked up and saw a small kitchenette to his left and a door to his right. He assumed it led outside.  
  
"You're related to that mover actor aren't you?" (Y/n) asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Bolin's my little brother," Mako answered.  
  
"Right that was his name," (y/n) said . She looked out the window behind them. "It's getting dark, you should probably go".  
  
Mako looked out as well, "Uh, crap! I told Bolin I'd be home for dinner".  
  
(Y/n) laughed. "Well you better get going then". She stood up and led him to the door, she opened the door. "Just walk down this street till you see Platz. Turn left down that and Main Street should be right ahead".  
  
"Thanks".  
  
"Oh and despite you getting a black eye, today was pretty fun. We should do it again sometime".  
  
"We'll see," Mako said as he walked out of the door. He stopped half way and look back at her. "Wait I didn't catch your name?"  
  
"It's (y/n)".


End file.
